


Pros and Cons

by misumaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: If he’d thought about it for more than a few seconds, Reno would have probably picked a better Midgar street corner to lurk on... What was the point in getting cold and wet if no-one could find him?





	Pros and Cons

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to LdyBastet for the beta! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters owned by Square-Enix.

If he’d thought about it for more than a few seconds, Reno would have probably picked a better Midgar street corner to lurk on. Sure, it was quiet and unlikely to net him the attention of anyone looking to cause him trouble, but it also meant it was going to be pretty damn hard for someone to actually find him. 

Rookie mistake. Then again, this whole thing was probably a stupid idea.

He sighed and pushed his rain-damp hair out of his eyes, peering around the corner for any signs of… anyone, really. A couple of people running to get home before the downpour really started, and that was it. It really wasn’t his night… Still, it wasn’t like he could do anything else, even as the rain slowly soaked into his hair and clothes. He just had to wait. And wait. And… 

Another sigh. It wasn’t like he was known for his patience, right? Reno fumbled in his pockets for a cigarette, reasoning that maybe the small flare of light when he took a drag would make him a little more noticeable. Most of the crumpled pack was already rain-sodden, but one had miraculously remained dry enough to smoke. Slotting it between his lips, he patted his pockets again, only to realise he’d left his damn lighter behind. What the fuck was up with his luck today?

“Need a light?”

Light flared in front of Reno’s face before he had a chance to answer, and he was quickly rewarded with a merciful lungful of nicotine. He was careful not blow a cloud of smoke in his saviour’s face as he replied. 

“Thanks.” Reno took a long look up and down at the man now standing in front of him. Smartly dressed, perfectly manicured hands, and a hard look behind his eyes that said that the offer of a light wasn’t the act of a concerned passer-by. He took a moment to savour the taste of the cigarette in his mouth before getting down to business. “Going to guess you want something in return for that, yeah?”

“You guess correctly. You are offering.” It wasn’t a question. Then again, why else would anyone be standing around out here in this part of town in this weather?

“Wouldn’t be out here in this if I wasn’t.” Reno paused and took another drag, noticing how his potential customer didn’t notice or care how damp the rain was making his pristine white suit. “How d’you want to do this?”

“My car’s around the corner.”

Straight to the point, huh? Reno wasn’t going to complain, not while his wet suit was slowly moulding itself around him. He took another couple of drags, conscious that this would probably be his last nicotine hit for a while, then crushed his cigarette underfoot. “Lead the way.”

Perhaps his luck was turning after all; at the very least, he wouldn’t be spending his whole evening stuck outside freezing his balls off. He kept his mouth shut as he followed – after all, it was pretty damn obvious his customer wasn’t in the mood for small talk – but he couldn’t help but let out a whistle of appreciation as they drew up to the car. Not often you saw something as expensive as that in this neighbourhood. Reno also noticed the odd way they approached it, taking the longest route possible so the driver couldn’t see them… Well, he guessed that made sense. 

“Nice. Not seen this one before.”

“It’s the latest model.” The door slid open silently. “After you.”

Reno climbed in as elegantly as he could manage then turned to regard his customer again. The guy obviously had money and wasn’t even vaguely trying to hide it. Dangerous in this part of town, but also kind of a turn on. How rich did you have to be to not give a fuck like that? 

Not that he was going to complain, exactly. Latest model? He could get used to this. The leg room alone was ridiculous; he probably could sit down on the floor and fully stretch out his legs and still have room to spare, which, let’s face it, that was probably why the guy had picked this particular car. Probably soundproofed, too. Reno reclined against the plush leather seats, enjoying the break from the rain. “I’m gonna guess you don’t feel like small talk first. Where d’you want to start?”

“On your knees, I think. Then we’ll see.”

Not even bothering to ask how much first? Reno shrugged. Not his fault if the guy ended up with a bill way more than he was expecting at the end of this. Still, it was a relief to get out of his wet clothes, the warmth of the car was starting to make the fabric stick to his skin. Reno allowed himself a moment to enjoy the sensation of heated air against his bare skin before turning to check out his customer. He’d also started to strip off, but not completely. Just a few of the more complicated top layer, which he’d folded neatly and placed to one side. Still, without the many additional layers of his white suit, Reno could see that the guy was slender but well-built, and very much Reno’s type. Yeah, he was going to enjoy sucking him off.

That extra leg room was definitely going to come in handy. Reno settled comfortably between his customer’s legs, the car floor surprisingly soft on his knees, and grinned up at him. “Ready when you are.”

Reno was granted an almost imperceptible nod, and then he leaned forward, taking the guy’s cock between his hands and stroking it gently. He took his time playing with it, feeling his own flutters of arousal as it started to harden beneath his fingers. Nice size, too - Reno was really hoping he’d get a chance to feel it inside him. What really got him, though, was how the cock was just as pristine as the rest of his client, with not a single trace of pubic hair surrounding it. Reno was willing to bet the guy paid a lot of money at one of Midgar’s fanciest salons to keep it to that way – he didn’t exactly seem like the type of person to lower himself to just using a razor.

An amused chuckle made Reno look up. “Get lost?”

“Just admiring the view.”

“Hm.” There was a hint of a smirk on the guy’s face that was quickly wiped away. “That’s not what I’m paying you for, so get on with it.” 

Not wanting to push his luck any further, Reno leaned forward and got on with it, sliding the cock between his lips. It didn’t take long before a hand found its way down to his hair, fingers tangling into the strands and forcing Reno’s head forward to take it all far more quickly than he’d planned. Demanding… but he was fine with that. He hollowed his cheeks and enthusiastically took as much of the cock as he could manage with every thrust, letting his tongue play with the underside and tip whenever he could manage. It was difficult, he didn’t exactly have a lot of room to work with, but he felt a rush of satisfaction every time he was rewarded with another taste of salty precome. Damn, the guy was quiet though. Reno considered it a personal victory when he got even a grunt out of him. 

A sudden yank of his ponytail made him pull back. Reno looked to see the guy shaking his head, telling him to stop, and he was encouraged to climb up on to his lap. Looked like he was going to feel that cock after all.

Reno reached over to his discarded clothes to fish out a condom, only to turn round and find himself face to face with a half-used tube of lube. “Ah. Thanks.”

After that mouthful of cock, he was more than ready for this. He quickly prepared himself as his customer removed the rest of his layers, adding them to the neat pile from before. Made sense – why risk getting come all over your shiny white suit? Then Reno found himself hovering directly over the guy’s cock, feeling that pleasant burn as it slid slowly inside…

One of the guy’s hands found their way to Reno’s hair again – Reno guessed he must have a thing for it – while the other maintained a firm grip on Reno’s waist, guiding him up and down. Apparently, the guy didn’t believe in giving Reno any time to adjust, and as soon as he was fully sheathed, Reno was pulled up and slammed back down again. Not that Reno particularly cared, he never had been one for a gentle fuck and a little rough play felt so damn good. So good, in fact, that Reno let his mouth run away with him. 

“Ahh, fuck, Rufus, that’s…” Reno’s downward thrust came to a sudden halt, the hands on his waist and hair holding him firmly in place.

“I didn’t tell you my name.”

Well, shit. He hadn’t, had he? Reno cocked his head to the side as he tried to figure out the best way to play it. “C’mon, how could I not recognise the VP of Shinra Inc.? Even the lowliest slum dweller knows who you are.”

Rufus’ fingers tightened in Reno’s hair. “I see. I trust discretion is a part of your fee.”

“Always.” Reno held his breath for a long moment, until the tension started to bleed out of the atmosphere. Rufus hadn’t loosened his grip, but his expression had softened enough for Reno to risk an experimental hip waggle. “Now that’s sorted… Do you really want to spend the rest of your time talking?”

The answer was very obviously no. 

It didn’t take long for Reno to get back into his previous rhythm, and if Rufus seemed even rougher with him than before… Well, Reno had to admit he kind of got a kick out of that. He took great pleasure in moaning Rufus’ name over and over again – now that it was out in the open, why shouldn’t he? If it pissed Rufus off, he didn’t really care. His only focus now was getting off, moving his hips as fast as he could manage and pressing against the hard cock inside him until he saw stars. His vision went white, and he stiffened as he came all over Rufus’ stomach. A few more thrusts and Rufus came as well, the only indication being the tiniest moan to escape his lips. 

Gasping, Reno rolled off and grabbed his clothes. Somehow, there seemed to be less room in the car as he pulled his clothes back on, or maybe that was just because of how tired he was feeling. Rufus, he couldn’t help but notice, was already perfectly attired by the time he turned back round. Bastard. How did he always manage it? Reno fumbled his way back over, flopping out bodily on the car seat with his head on Rufus’ lap. Was there something else he was supposed to do now? His head was still a little foggy, he just needed another couple of minutes to…

Rufus pressed a button and opened the intercom to the driver. “We can leave now.”

The car took off, winding its way round the tiny slum streets as it made its way back to the main highway leading to Shinra HQ. Reno lay there quietly, getting his breath back while his head still rested in Rufus’s lap. “Hey. Boss.”

Rufus’ fingers found their way to Reno’s hair again, running through it in a manner that was almost affectionate. “Yes, Reno?”

“Next time you get some kinky roleplay idea, can you make sure it’s not one that gets me stuck in the rain for an hour?”

Rufus wrapped a strand of Reno’s hair around his finger and gave it a tug. “I don’t see why I should promise you anything. You’re a terrible actor, you know.”

“Hey, take it as a compliment. Fucked me so hard I forgot what I was supposed to be doing.”

“Hm. Well, we can refine it for next time.”

Funny, Reno thought as his eyes drifted shut, he didn’t remember agreeing to a next time. Still, maybe he could be the one in the fancy car and Rufus could get stuck on a damp street corner instead…


End file.
